


Fairy tail 18: A New Adventure

by FairyCrest



Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyCrest/pseuds/FairyCrest
Summary: The 17th Generation. That was the generation number the time we have entered the guilds. We laugh. We work. We drink. We stand tall. That is until they came. We fought them our hardest, and we won.That's what we thought.Every victor gains a prize, and i didn't thought the prize wasn't a reward like we always received, but a tradgedy.I wrote this on behalf of my friends, my sisters, my family, teared away from our grasp. For my dear friends which no longer in the same world as I am.I wrote this letter for my family, to let them know that we haven't given up yet. In the name of the third generation, we'll rise up again. And become a new 18th generation.Wait for us. We're coming to get you back.-Lucia Dragneel





	Fairy tail 18: A New Adventure

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction, all name, characters and events that had happened in real life is only pure coincidental. The anime fairy tail, magi,Ouran and some characters that are not created by the author belongs to their rightful owner. Please do take note, that all characters that are not owned by their rightful owner is owned by the author's imagination, along with its plot.  
©️All Rights Reserved

—————

The 17th Generation. That was the generation number the time we have entered the guilds. We laugh. We work. We drink. We stand tall. That is until they came. We fought them our hardest, and we won.

That's what we thought.

Every victor gains a prize, and i didn't thought the prize wasn't a reward like we always received, but a tradgedy.

I wrote this on behalf of my friends, my sisters, my family, teared away from our grasp. For my dear friends which no longer in the same world as I am.

I wrote this letter for my family, to let them know that we haven't given up yet. In the name of the third generation, we'll rise up again. And become a new 18th generation.

Wait for us. We're coming to get you back.

-Lucia Dragneel

Third Person's Point of view

Lucia Dragneel's point of view 

Today, the guild seems awfully quiet. Steel's not even trying to climb the stage just to try his awful singing

It looks like the guild turned into a ghost house, and we all know it did. It was just yesterday everyone died right in front of my eyes and now, they're all alive half of them gone though. Where they are? That, I want to know too. 

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" My brother screamed as he slammed his hands on the table. I know nobody can.  
"Why is everybody okay with this?" He screamed on top of his lungs which shook the entire guildhall. No one is okay with this. 

"Calm down will ya!" Azule grumbled while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. And for once, he didn't took of his clothes. 

"Calm down?! How can I f*(bleep) cking calm down?! My sisters are gone! My girlfriend is missing and we're not doing anything about it!" My brother said as he grabs Azule's white jacket by the collar. 

The Navy haired friend of mine grit his teeth in annoyance and grab my brother by his scarf." You're sisters and girlfriend are not the only one missing here! Everyone else are also nowhere to be found! Not just in our guild, but also the other guilds! All I'm asking is for you to calm down so we could think of a solution for this!" Azule's eyes darken for a moment. I know he can understand how my brother feel but he's right. He's not the only one whose in the dark here, we all are. 

" Sorry... I just---"

"I know, but we have to calm down."

And then, everything went quiet again. Except for the tension. Now, is a bit lighter and not really heavy. While sitting at the bar counter a hand pat my shoulder, I look to my right to see Steel not looking at me. 

"Lucas is a strong man Blondie, he'll be fine. If possible I'm more worried about you than my brother." He stated sofly to ensure that I won't break down right there. I wanted to, to be honest. All tears, I want them all to come out. But then, who would comfort my brother if I would? So instead, I put up a forced smile. 

" Thanks Steel, I'm actually fine. I'm just worried of what's happening to him right now." He gave me a sigh. 

"You're strong Blondie, I'm glad of that. Who wouldn't be if your older brother is already giving out tantrums over there." He pointed at Natsuki and Azule's commotion earlier. "He needs you Lucia, so be brave." He pat my back again before standing up and leave. I look at my self in the reflection of the glass I'm holding. Strong hold of emotion isn't really my specialty, its Celeste's. It has always been her, the one whose brave enough to tame my demonic brother. The one whose brave enough to not cry while I weep, even though she's the youngest among us, she has always been the bravest. 

A tear escaped my eyes without me noticing it, it wasn't me who remove the tears staining my cheek. It was removed by a blue paw. 

"Please don't cry Lucia. I know it's sad, very sad. But we have to be strong or the other members will be sad too." Merry said while removing the tears that keeps falling off my eyes.  
She said such brave words, but I know, just like me, she's also crying in the background. 

" Don't cry. Don't cry." Merry keep chanting the same words, to help both of us feel better maybe. "Don't cry." 

My eyes went wide when Merry's voice became deeper, but I know it wasn't her. I knew it the minute an arm was wrap around me. "Sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry I never realized that you were in deeper pain than I have. I'm sorry I never noticed... Don't cry. Please don't cry Lucia, you're the only one I have left." He keep whispering to my hair. It gave me the urge to face him and cry so hard and act like a big baby. Which I actually did, and he was there rubbing my back all the time until I quiet down. And the moment I stopped crying Azule and Steel was already also beside me rubbing my back to soothe me.

"Don't touch my sister you bastard!" My brother sneered. "You two already have girlfriends. Quit touching Lucia."

"I'm doing this to comfort her! Dirty minded idiot!" Azule scoffed.

"And besides! You are more of a bastars than we are!" Steel also commented with a scowl on his face. Merry might have recovered, and stare at Natsuki for a whole while. 

"Natsuki... They called you bastard." The blue cat snickered at the idea that another fight will occur. Which, it did. An irk mark appeared on my brother's forehead and a fight begun. 

"What was that you morons?!! You wanna fight?! You can't even beat me at comforting Lucia!" 

"Your just the first to approach her stupid!" 

"Haaaa.... I was the one who motivated her doofus!" 

"So, I'm a competition now ha..." I trailed off knowing exactly that the three boys are not listening to me.  
"As if you never got used to it." A grinning Merry said from the top of my head.  
"You do realize this is your fault right?" I deadpanned.  
"Huh?" Merry asked while covering her ears. "Did you say something?"I shook my head and gave out a giggle." At least, Lucia is smiling now." Merry added as she look at me with a smile and flew to the three bickering boys while shouting" Hey! Atleast I made Lucia smile!" which cause their commotion to stop.

"That doesn't count you know." The three stated at the same time. "I was going to say that first." The three added.

"Quit copying me moron!" And the aura among three of them darken. Silence invade them for a short while but was broken down by my everly impatient brother.

"I had enough of this!" Fire suddenly engulf his fist. "I'm gonna end this two morons right now!"

"You took the words out of my mouth shorty!" Steel screamed as his right arm turned into a club.

"Moronic stupid idiots! I'll end the two of you right away." The temperature has seem to drop after Azule said the statement.

Silence engulfed the whole guild, as the hopeless irritated guild members look at those three like they were stupid. I mean, who wouldn't be? We're in the middle of a crisis here and they're just... being them again.  
"Not this again." I sigh as I cross my arms in annoyance.

"CHARGE!!!!" The three of them exclaimed as they run to each other. But before they could blow each others' head of, the door to the guild house burst open and a gigantic sword was placed in between the three. Everyone's eyes suddenly went wide, even mine and Merry to be honest. This is not good... that's all I can say. Evryone went stiff, even the three idiots bickering before were now petrified in their place.

"What is going on here?" A monotonous voice asked in front of the guildhouse's door.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk....." The boys squeked in fear. Not good indeed.

"Kiara-san..." I sweat dropped as the long scarlet haired maiden entered to guildhouse with a look of void found in her face. She stopped in front of the three boys. And stare at them straight with the same void eyes which cause the three of them to sweat bullets. She stretch her armoured hand up to Natsuki's face level Natsuki on the other hand was totally pertified in his place while looking like he's about to cry, I had a feeling he is expecting a slap, even I am expecting a slap. Its Kiara were talking about. But instead, a pat is what Natsuki received, and instead of relief, a look of confusion was written all over my brother's face.

"Thank you Natsuki, Azule, and Steel, with the three of you acting up like the normal days we have, it help relieve the tension on the guild, but please. refrain the fight." She smiled a bright smile which cause the whole guild to fall from their seats. Told you, she's Kiara, A one of a kind Fernandez. 

And we, even though half missing are also a one of a kind guild. The guild that the previous 3rd Generation left with pride and love. The Guild everyone admires. Yes, we are the number 1 guild in the whole Fiore--- No, in the whole Ishgar. We are-----

"Oh by the way. I have good and bad news!" Kiara said as she gave out a warm smile. 

"Way to ruin the end time Kiara! That can wait on the next episode." I screamed. "How about doing it together now?" I suggest.  
They all face the camera I'm holding and shout the words. 

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!!!!"


End file.
